


［胜出］我的里番世界生活彷佛搞错了什么

by Baishan



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baishan/pseuds/Baishan
Summary: 校园pa放课后的教室01





	［胜出］我的里番世界生活彷佛搞错了什么

　　绿谷岀久也不知道为什么会出现这样的状况，明明在出门之前他跟自己的幼驯染还在思考这个过于真实的世界究竟是怎么回事。

　　然而此刻的他却被爆豪胜己压在了放学后的教室，满脸懵逼的看着忽然自动关上的教室门，耳朵中甚至还回荡着不久前忽然出现的声音：【触发隐藏剧情——放课后的教室。】

　　？？？  
　　  
　　“小...小胜？”绿谷岀久抓住了自己幼驯染的手，那东西正抓住自己的领子，看上去正在疯狂的颤抖，像是在抑制着什么本能一样。  
　　爆豪胜己咬着自己的牙根，面色狰狞的从牙缝里挤出了一个字：“啊？”  
　　  
　　——或许称之为状声词更好一点。  
　　  
　“小胜你先把我放开。”绿谷压住爆豪的手，目光带着担忧的看向对方面上不自然的潮红，甚至伸出了另一只空闲的手碰了碰对方的额头：“发烧了吗？”  
　　  
　　“给我松手你这个废久！”终于抑制不住自己方才疯狂压抑的本能，爆豪抓住了绿谷的手，眯起自己的双眼，赤红色的瞳孔之中盈满着复杂的情感：“可恶...这他妈是什么烂个性...”  
　　  
　　就在绿谷茫然的想开口的瞬间，少年就被一个温热的物体给堵住了口腔，方才绽放出愤怒跟复杂的赤色双瞳近在咫尺，绿谷感觉自己甚至没有办法闭上眼睛，那双视线里有着逼人的杀气跟让人完全无法忽视的尖锐情感，看上去就想是要狠狠的撕裂自己一样。  
　　  
　　——哦糙。  
　　  
　　爆豪胜己这么对自己说着，却意外的有点满足于绿谷岀久双眼里微微浮现出的泪光，他侵略般的将自己的舌尖缠上了幼驯染的，同时发现自己竟病态的对这件事感到愉悦。  
　　  
　　——最起码这个废久可不是倒在那个阴阳脸的身下。  
　　  
　　“唔...唔唔！”被爆豪胜己压在身下亲密亲吻的绿谷岀久忽然剧烈的挣扎了起来，少年在被放开的瞬间就像是终于被松开脖颈了一样，大口的呼吸着氧气，同时因为过于强烈的动作而大力的呛咳着：“咳咳...小胜你...咳咳咳...”  
　　  
　　“吻技挺烂的，废久。”然而造成绿谷此刻狼狈样子的罪魁祸首却得意洋洋的看着他，两个人极近的距离让他们之间的气息微妙的变成了粉红色，绿谷岀久也不自觉的红了脸。  
　　  
　　然而就在绿谷岀久还没从刚刚那个吻清醒过来之前，爆豪胜己就自顾自的按住了少年的耳垂，用着一点都不爆豪胜己的力道轻柔的抚弄着，从绿谷岀久的角度看上去神秘莫测：“小...小胜？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”爆豪胜己有点恶劣的咬住了绿谷岀久的下唇，鼻尖强势的压住了绿谷的面颊，被吮吻着的下唇在对方松开之后微微的肿胀了起来：“看不出来吗，老子要干你。”  
　　  
　　“哎...哎？！”  
　　  
　　爆豪胜己忽视掉了自己心里那隐秘的愉悦，脑袋中隐隐约约的觉得这件事很显然并不对，却又没有什么能够解释的地方，这并不是他第一次跟废久单独相处，然而却是第一次忽然把压抑着的情感给爆发出来。  
　　  
　　——这不对。  
　　  
　　然而他也就仅仅能意识到不对而已，等他回过神的下一秒，他面前的废久已经被自己像只虾子一样的剥了外壳，在还没接受欧尔麦特的训练时绿谷岀久确实看上去就像是个体弱的废宅。  
　　  
　　他扯开绿谷身上的制服衬衫，绷开的钮扣四散的打在了周遭的书桌上，发出了清脆的响声，伴随着绿谷岀久有点破音的惨叫：“小胜你干什么！！！”  
　　他可不管绿谷此刻在叽叽喳喳个什么，爆豪胜己低下头，双唇微微的触碰上了绿谷的胸口，对方暴露在冷空气之中的乳尖微微的挺立了起来，在幼驯染的目光之中坚定的颤栗着。  
　　  
　　“你看起来挺兴奋的嘛，废久。”爆豪胜己有点恶劣的咬住了绿谷的乳尖，赤红色的双眼之中带着点点的调侃。  
　　“唔...小、小胜，别...”绿谷岀久的脸潮红着，他感觉自己的身体莫名的很敏感，跟以往他洗澡的时候并不一样，几乎是被爆豪的舌尖碰到的瞬间他就感觉自己的身体像是被微弱的电流给刺激了一样，忍不住的抖了一下：“唔。”  
　　  
　　“啧...”似乎是被绿谷轻微的呻吟给刺激到了，爆豪胜己啧了一声，双眼之中看上去就像是找到了什么好玩的宝藏一样，带着薄茧的右手掌心碰上了另一个、此刻并没有在他口中的小乳珠。  
　　  
　　“你第一次？”爆豪胜己状似无意的松开了绿谷岀久被自己舔到红肿发胀的右胸乳尖，稍稍的直起身子，目光直直的盯住了绿谷。  
　　而被他‘拷问’的少年此刻正迷茫着双眼，紧紧咬着自己的的下唇生怕再发出一点根本不该出现的声音。  
　　听见爆豪胜己的话之后，少年茫然的抬起头，目光中还隐隐含着水光：“啊？”  
　　  
　　变相得到了想要答案的爆豪胜己露出了标准的恶人脸笑容，松开了压住绿谷岀久身体的手。  
　　终于被放开了的绿谷眨眨眼，终于从方才那满斥着快感以至于自己完全无法思考的场面之中回过了神来，然而他甚至一句话都还没说，方才保住的校裤就被爆豪胜己按住，浅金色头发的少年快速的拉下了少年的校裤拉链，本身瘦弱的绿谷校裤本来就有点松，更何况此刻还被幼驯染给用力的扯了下去：“哎...哎哎？”  
　　  
　　“别吃惊了，废久。”爆豪胜己咬住绿谷的下唇，口齿不清的说道：“你硬了。”  
　　  
　　青少年之间的荷尔蒙一向来的毫无道理，这同样适用于这个莫名其妙的个性所开辟出来的空间，无论是那莫名被关上的教室门还有那没有任何人经过的走廊。  
　　  
　　——还有这罐放在抽屉里，触手可及的润滑液。  
　　  
　　“......这个个性不会是让我方便草你吧，废久？”


End file.
